


First date.

by Prettyunique



Series: Random Oneshots. [12]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela arrives home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set the end of season 5 episode  
> Phoenix rising.

Angela taps Jane's sholder.

Jane opens her eyes opening her mouth to speak.

Angela shushes her with a finger to her lips pointing over at Maura.

Angela mouths 'Goodnight'

Jane carefully slips out from underneath Maura covering her with the blanket.

Jane follows Angela to the guest house.

 

"What time do you call this?"

 

Angela takes Jane's arm looking at the watch.

 

"1 o clock." replies Angela

"Very funny...where you been?"

 

Angela walks over to the sink pouring herself a glass of water.

 

"I had a date."

"With who?" replies Jane

 

Angela finishes her water putting the glass on the counter.

 

"You two looked cosy."

"Don't changed the subject." replies Jane

"You've never meet him."

"And?"

"When are you going to tell that girl you love her."

"It's complicated...this is not about me."

"Sure, you love her she loves you, seams pretty complicated to me."

"You don't know that."

"I do." replies Angela

"You can't tell how someone feels just by looking at them."

"I can, I've been in love before."

"With...Daniel?"

"Nice try...we've only been on one date, anyway."

"Does that mean there will be a second one?"

"Maybe...Jane I want you to meet him, just not yet. You know when you meet someone new you have the 'meet the parents' step. It's the same for the parents, meet the kids step, no matter how old you are."

"But you do want me to met him, right."

"Of course." replies Angela

"Ok."

 

Jane walks to the door.

 

"You know if you start dating Maura there will be no need for the 'meet the parents' step, just saying."

 

Jane looks back at her mum smiling.

She goes back to the main house.

 

"Hey you're awake."

"Is your mom back?" asks Maura

"Yea she came back 10 minutes ago."

"Unharmed?"

"Yes." replies Jane

"Told you...what time is it?"

"After 1." replies Jane

"Wow, I should go to bed."

 

Maura gets up walking to the stairs.

 

"Spear room?"

"Yea...Maura."

 

Maura stops halfway up the stairs.

 

"Thanks for waiting up with me."

"No problem. " replies Maura

 


End file.
